Broken
by xBlackBeltBeastx
Summary: Kim and Jack are finally meeting one another, and they find that they both have a lot in common. Yet, tragedy strikes when Kim is trying to break four boars in a row, and breaks her arm, but her arm isn't the only broken one. When seeing Jack with a girlfriend, it breaks her heart. Will Kick prevail in the end?
1. The First Chat

**Kim's POV**

I'm walking on the sidewalk to school, when I see Jack riding in his dad's car on his way to school as well. I wave to him, but he is too busy jamming on his phone to recognize me. I run up to speed with the car and finally he looks out the window, only to widen his expression and shout something to his dad. I'm panting like heck right now. Come on, what does it take for a girl to get a wave from a cute boy?

The window rolls down, and he calms himself down.

"H-hey, Kim!" he says a little flustered.

""H-hey… Jac-ck.. I was-was wondering if I, I could get-possibly-a ride?" I say, trying to sound as un-desperate and un-rude possible, for this was my crush I was talking to, and I wasn't ready to blow it.

"Uh—dad? Could she-"

"Sure," came Jack's father's rough and scratchy voice, yet he didn't sound like he had a cough.

"Oh—wow—thanks!"

"Front seat, ma'am?" Jack says, in his best British accent possible, and I half giggle, half give an appreciating smile, trying to hide a blush coming on.

"You're such a gentleman, J-Jack Brewer, is it?"

"Yeah, you're that girl at the Black Dragon's, right? I've seen you in Spanish, Biology, and Math"

"You remembered all our classes?" I ask as we start driving.

"Just because you're a black belt," he said quiet fast, and I raised suspicious eyebrows at him.

"yeah, a pretty darn kick-butt one, too," I added onto his sentence, then turn to face to the right of me out the car window.

**Jack's POV**

I see Kim Crawford out my window when I turn to my right, out the car window.

"DAD STOP THE CAR!" I shout at my dad, and he screeches on his brakes, but calm-like, as I have never seen a driver ever do in my life except for my father.

"H-hey, Kim!" I say, flustered at her appearance and her tired/panting look.

Ten minutes later, when we arrive at school, Jerry and Milton greet us at the steps into Seaford High School.

"Hey! K—Kim?" Milton says, taking a few steps back as she walks around the corner. Well, a few steps _down_ the steps of the stairs.

"What, never seen a _girl _before?" she says defensively, looking utmost angry at Milton. "Well, I can't get mad at you. You've saved me five times in Biology assignments, so, we're good." Milton's expression changed from worried to joyful, because he was talking to a black-belt beauty, and by seeing what she could do, he'd be a pulp in two seconds flat if he wasn't such a brainy-boy all the time.

We scale the steps and walk down the halls to our first period, Biology. We weren't at all in the 'awkward silence' moment, for we all had lots of things in common. I mean to say, Kim and I.

"You know, you shouldn't be over at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. You're a black belt, and that skill can be put to great use over at the Black Dragon's Dojo. You shouldn't be wasting it on that no-brain sensei of yours, Rue, was it?"

"No"

"Well you should rue the day you ever walked into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo" she says, walking away.

"I gotta say," I say, once she's out of earshot, which that was pretty quick, as she was normally quick on her feet. "She's got _style_,"

**Kim's POV**

I got too nervous. _Ya, think?!_ Well, I didn't know what to say, and that Rudy is no man of a sensei. _His looks totally roped you in!_ Well, that was true. His dark brown eyes, the two moles under those beautiful eyes, and cute ruffled hair that matched his, once again, eyes. He's also a daredevil, _you got that right!_ And a black-belt who shouldn't'a been spoken to that way… _Chances of dating him: zero._ I didn't listen all throughout Biology, and what made it worst was that Eddie, another Wasabi Weirdo, was my partner for the class, and everyone knows you can't spell Eddie without D's. His grading has a zero percent chance of getting higher. Well, just as much of a zero percent chance as I have of dating Jack, so that's out of the question. I had to _try_ to pay attention to our teacher, Mrs. Hunderson, although she wasn't even married, she liked her name to sound _professional_, but I don't know where _her_ mind's at.

But where's _my_ mind? Once again, I'm staring at my cutie crush, only two desks to the right of me. I tried to get something to think about. I can mix our names together! Perfect! Hmmm… Kack? Oh, NO. _Definitely _NOT. Uhhh… Jam! Uh… why did I even bother? Jim? Kiack? Well, there's… Kick. A karate move. _No duurr!_ Was it destined?

**More to come! BEAR WITH ME AND BE A KICK SHIPPER! We hope you enjoyed this. I'm getting better at making faster stories! WOOHOOP! Write a review and KICK FOREVER! Sorry btw for the cheezy ending (of this chapter)! XD**


	2. The Counselor

**Kim's POV**

Something dazzling… Something cute… Something to draw attention—

"KIM!" Grace comes bursting into my room.

"GAH!" I scream, jumping back into bed, realizing I was in my crowned-frog print footy pajamas. "H-hey! Grace… wait, Grace?"

"Hey, sorry, but I just came over to ask you—"

"You _do_ have a phone, right?"

"I know—are you coming to watch the basketball game after lunch, or are you gonna be at the study hall all caught up in your reading like a dork again?"

I realize the slipped-in insult, but ignore it.

"YES, okay, I'll be there, but I need to get dressed right now!"

"Oh okay! I'll be—AH! Are you—er—bare?"

"NO! Grace, I have my jammies on… Jeez!"

"Well, thank god! I'm gonna be downstairs trying some of your Mah's blueberry pancakes!"

"Mah?" I question, raising my eyebrows and staring at her all confused-like.

"Mah, Mom, Momma, Mommy, Mah." She says, then _she_ raised her eyebrows at me.

"K, but don't come back up in at least ten minutes, 'kay?"

"Whatever" she says rolling her eyes and closing the door quietly.

I run over to my closet, then start rummaging through my clothes like heck, ready to get out of these footy pajamas as soon as possible. Well, before Grace sees me and calls upon the fashion police. I realize in at least two minutes that all my clothes are shabby and almost UN-lovely as possible.

But hey, grey sweatpants from Hollister and a good ol' sweatshirt never hurt anyone, or got them jailed by Mrs. Fashion Policea, if you know what I mean by that.

"Kim?" I hear a muffled voice by my bedroom door, and a couple of knocks follow it.

"In a minute! Hold on!" I panic-like respond, pulling on a clean tanktop and whip on my Seaford High grey-and-sea blue sweatshirt. "Er—c-come in, Grace—"

"Hurry, the bus leaves in fifteen minutes, and you still need to get ready! Plus, breakfast is getting _soggy_!" she says in a sing-song voice.

"I thought we were having pancakes?" I raise one eyebrow at her.

"Um, I'm guessing you've never put syrup on a pancake" She says clever-like, then shuts the door and I hear her footsteps pounding down the staircase.

"Jeez, talk about boss-erific!" I mutter to myself, then walk out of my bedroom, and across the hall to my bathroom.

"HEY!" I hear a little girl's voice as I walk into the bathroom, and as I turn—_MY LITTLE SISTER_!

"AH!" I give a short and loud, high-pitched scream, then back-run out of the bathroom, my heart beating, as the image flashes through my mind:

Demon teeth bared

Foam coming from her mouth

Hair in a frizzy mess

Angry Demon-like eyes narrowed in disgust

Sitting.

On.

The.

TOILET!

... my sister…

My heart beat was calming down, and I tried talking through the door back to her:

"Sorry, _but_, you SHOULD lock the door! SOMETHING!" I scream, and I was angry because I had nearly peed my pants, she scared me that much. There was a _flooosh!_ and she muttered angrily:

"Come _in!_" and she said it so bossy-like I almost dared not until I realized that it was my only place to pretty-up, and the bus left in—ten minutes! She'd better get out or she'd meet the devil-side of me. You know, my devil-side is just like Brianna's—ALL DAY side! Yep, Brianna, my sister. I sometimes would joke around and call her bratty-bri, until Brianna cries and mom comes to her rescue, accusing me and putting me in "time out", but we all know that "time out" doesn't affect me anymore. I just sit in the corner of my room thinking about life. It seems like when you don't have something to do, or when you're going to bed, you just think about the most important things.

I think about Jack as I push open the door to my home-salon, or at least that's what Bri calls it because I have a "bazziwion make-upsss!" she says in her annoying voice, spitting on the letter S. But, sometimes I think of it as a cute voice and it makes my crushes think I'm so "responsible" and "loving" or "you're amazing, I don't even like my little brother!" and that's how I got to thinking of Jack as I pushed open the door to my home-salon. Now I realize why Brianna had 'foam' coming out of her mouth, it was the suds of her toothpaste foaming in her mouth, teeth bared with a toothbrush about to scrub again, not rabies that I've always thought she had.

"Get owt!" she said in her baby-bratish voice.

"No, I own half this bathroom!" I put my hand on my hip as I stare at my mirrored reflection on the mirror.

"Uh-uh!" she said bossy-like, wiggling her finger in my face when I leaned back from looking closely in the mirror.

I cleared my throat. "Do you _really_ wanna go there, sister?" I grabbed my toothbrush from the cup beside the second sink and plastered it with toothpaste in using my toothpaste to let out my anger onto the toothbrush, which I made-believe was… BRIANNA. Ha! Take _that!_ And… _This!_ Ohhh! And _thiiiiissssss!_ I must've shown my acting on the outside, because when I looked at Brianna again, she had her eyebrows raised at me and her mouth hanging open. Then I looked down at my toothbrush. It was COVERED in the blue watermelon toothpaste, oozing off the side of my brush and onto the counter.

"Shoot!" and I hastily tried wiping it off the counter before Bri started her tattling spree… AGAIN!

Too late!

"MOOOOOOM! Kimmy got toothpaste on the counter _AGAIN!_" And she rushed from the bathroom, toothpaste dribbling down her front but she didn't notice. She was too caught up in the "crime" I had committed.

"Ugh, not _again, _Bri!" and I rushed down the stairs, leaving the counter clean-as-new (almost, just ignore the big red lipstick smear/stain that Bri had created when she dropped my Delicious Diva lip-gloss while trying to be a "model" without my permission).

"Mom, I swear it was an accident—" I tried to rush to the conclusion of my explanation.

"Honey, I know, but right now you _have_ to get ready! Hurry! Go!" then my mom turned to Brianna. "Bri! How _dare_ you accuse your sister for an _accident!_—" she scolded, and as I ran up the stairs I smiled to myself, _finally!_

"Kim—! Wait up!" I heard pounding footsteps up the stairs of the house, and Grace swung open the door of the bathroom to find me combing through my hair, getting ready to put it up in a bun or a ponytail, depending on which one I decided. "Yeah?" I say, half to myself as I started combing back my hair to put in a high ponytail.

"Ja-Jack wanted to-to talk to you," Grace said, trying hard not to pant through talking. "J-Jack!?" I dropped my brush into the sink and whipped around to Grace. Then I suddenly realized what mistake I made. "I-I mean, oh, yeah, Jack…" but Grace took the not-meant hint.

"Oh-ho! I see how it is! You like Jack!" she rushed to the point, not going to beat around the bush.

"No! Grace, _trust me_… I do _not_ like—"

"Come—ooooon! We _both_ know it's true! And he's the hottest boy in Seaford high, how could you NOT!" and then she walked out of the room, calling back "_bus comes in five minutes!_" so I hurried in putting a bobby pin in my hair to secure a loose strand that was threateningly out of place. Then I hurried to get downstairs and gather my belongings:

Backpack: check!

Lunch money: check!

Earbuds: check!

Phone—I cursed under my breath, for I couldn't remember where I had left it.

I decide that I probably wouldn't need my phone for whatever today was going to bring me. "Bye mom," I said and left the house with Grace trotting steadily by my side.

"So what exactly did Jack want to talk about?" I turned to Grace, but she had her headphones in and was jamming out silently, pumping her fist in the air. "GRACE!" I scream at her, my cheeks red from sunburn. She takes out one ear bud and glared at me questioningly. "… What—?" I groan at her, at her zoned-out mode when she was listening to music. I tugged at my sweatshirt collar in discomfort as the sun beat down on my body, warming it and the sweatshirt wasn't helping AT ALL. The weather was hotter than the reporters had promised, and now I felt irritated.

"Nothing! Gosh, just listen next time!" and I pushed her out of the way, stomping to the corner where the bus stop was and where other kids were waiting for the familiar sound of the bus's roaring engine and screeching stop. The bus came to a screeching stop (my predications are better than the weather reporters!) and the other teens filed into the bus, plopping down into the assigned seat according to the seating planner.

"I don't see why we have to have this assigned seat thing, though!" Grace whispered angrily to my back as we shuffled into our assigned seats on the bus.

"Yeah, I wish I wasn't stuck with you!" but I only said it inside my head, because right now Grace was all I had at Seaford High, and I was just sweaty and cranky from lack of sleep and waking up fifteen minutes prior to the bus's arrival.

"What were you going to ask me on the way to the bus?" I turn to Grace, who was rolling up her ear buds and tucking them away in her front pocket of her backpack, turning to face me once she was finished. "Oh, just about the basketball game. Btw, that's the only reason I asked you if you wanted to go, you know, if you were going to go. Well, I know now, and so do you." and she searched my face; she knew something was up. I tugged at my sweater uncomfortably again, but not from the heat. Because of Grace's scorching stare.

"What?" I asked her accusingly; annoyed by the way she was looking at me.

"You're thinking about Jack—aren't you?" she asked in a soothing voice, something I wasn't used to.

"No" I lied, not meeting her gaze, and I could just imagine her rolling her eyes at me. Grace turned from me and flirted with the guys behind us, twirling her hair and I could just read her mind: _I'm so lucky I sit in front of cute boys! **giggle giggle**_ but I just tried to avoid her squirming body next to me, so I stare out of the window, clenching my teeth in utter annoyance. I wish I had walked today, and no matter how far it was, there might've been a chance to catch a ride with Jack, but I didn't want to abuse the privilege too much and make him suspect something. He's more of a bad boy, and I loved him for it. although I do regret making him "rue" the day he walked into the Bobby Wasabi dojo, and calling a sensei "no-brained" was a really bad ripple in our knew friendship. Maybe I could see what he thinks about coming over to the Black Dragons to see some of my new moves. Although, I wouldn't waste my time with those Wasabi Weirdos. You know, not counting Jack.

"Gosh, that ride was agonizing…" I mutter as I leave the bus, Grace quick on my feet like my second shadow, only living.

"What was the bad part about it this time?" Grace asked me in a droned, bored voice.

"The music. The constant laughter. High-pitched screams from the back of the bus by those stinking eighth graders. Need I go on?!" I snapped at Grace, and she looked taken aback by my sudden Mood.

"Well, you sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" and then, when she thought I wasn't listening, muttered, "_Ms. Frog-Foot Jammies!_" and I groaned as she stomped off in the other direction towards the stairs leading up the science labs for first period. But, partly embarrassed that she had seen a part of my super-secret pajamas that I thought no one knew about…

"—Kim! K-Kim!" I heard stumbling footsteps and a shy, familiar voice, I blush from ear to ear, but hide it as Jack stops me before I run down the steps to avoid him.

"Hey, Jack" I mutter, trying to escape in a crowd of smaller-than-me graders, but I was much taller than them, so I turned into the library instead.

"Kim!" I hear a confused Jack, and he runs past the library. Phew. That was a close one. I needed to catch him off-guard and tell _him _I was sorry. I can never let him do that to me again.

"What are you doing here? Class starts in exactly two minutes!" the stern librarian walks up to me, jangling bracelets, red pursing lips, and tiny eyes followed by a tight-knotted bun. I had to restrain myself from saying "put those bracelets away, aren't libraries supposed to be _quiet? _Oh, and you're not fooling anyone with that facial surgery! Quit being nosy and just bury it inside a book! Leave me alone, okay Mrs. Nosy?"

But instead I said, "Avoiding a boy… I made him upset and I don't know how to forgive him. I really need help…"

"You could always try a school counselor; they take you out thirty minutes before school lets out. It's really a nice period to just let yourself have your say. You could give it a try, you know." I was quite surprised to hear a soothing voice instead of the strict librarian I was used to when I came during lunch to get away from chaos and just re-read Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows.

"A counselor? I guess I could try it. Does it cost any money?" I ask her, turning to see her expression relaxed instead of angry or strict.

"No, the district provides thirty minutes of it for at least fifty students every three months. Not many people know about it and not many people do it when they need to…" she finishes, when the bell for first period rang, dinging for ten seconds before I got up, helping the old librarian to her feet. Now that I knew the other side of her; she was quite a lonely lady and was nice if you got to know her.

"Well, thanks, I need that. You know, you're not too bad for a librarian." And we both laughed at my words.

"I don't get a lot of people to talk to these days. My—husband, he—passed…" and she sniffed, wiping her eyes with her knobby wrist, smiling to rid of her tears.

"Oh, I'm—I'm so sorry—" I manage before the second bell rings and I'm rushed out of the library by my new friend. "See ya, oh and thanks again!" I say, waving to her goodbye and rushing to my first class.

Biology.

With Jack.

Shoot!

I rush up some more steps to Biology where class was just filing in, and the third bell meaning tardy rang, my teacher ushering us in for morning announcements. The screen for the projector was pulled down, turned on, and Seaford High T.V. came on, and I saw my arch enemy, Donna, smacking and stripping smiles on and off, her red ruby lips weirdly large and bright from the camera's effects. Her lashes were dark and long, with black marking at her eye's edge, making her pop more than usual. Her cheeks were burning from 100 layers of blush, and she had curled her short brown hair for her short period of time on Seaford High's morning announcements. Her large eyes were rounded and a brilliant bright green, and every time she smiled, you could almost see a plastic halo over her head, looking innocent, but the truth was—SHE WAS AN EVIL DEMON BIRD.

"She thinks she's so perfect!" I muttered to my biology textbook that I had brought up from beneath my desk, opening it to the required page marked on the whiteboard to the front of the class.

"But she _is!_" remarked my lab partner, safety goggles already on and hair tied back in her usual braid, applying an unusual amount of lip gloss on, resembling Donna dream-girl. Phhfff! As _IF!_

"No, she _really_ isn't!" I whisper back, un-clipping my goggles from under my lab-desk which had been hooked onto the side rather unnecessarily.

"Books bike someone's a bittle jeabousy-pants!" she remarked quietly, sounding like she was talking from under water because her goggles also closed around her nose.

"Shut up." I snapped back, digging through my backpack and opening my pencil case. The dork beside me was _really _getting on my nerves! Like everyone today…

Biology went by fast today, and I kept on taking swift and short glances towards Jack, only to find that he was staring back. Finally sixth period came around and I was allowed to go to the counselor prior thirty minutes to dismissal. I was walking down the halls when I heard a familiar voice from across the hall to an open classroom where it looked like another counseling was going on at the moment. The voice was gut-wrenchingly familiar and I knew why he was here. It must be about me…

"…and I really like my girlfriend, it's just… I have feelings for another girl… she's got an attitude, and she seems hard to get, and I like that about her—what do you think about all this?" Jack's voice cracked and he cleared his throat embarrassingly.

"It's a rather tough spot to be in, but I would suggest sleeping on this thought: if you were to lose one of those girls, which one would you most miss?" a manly voice suggested, turning in his seat and making it squeak loudly.

"Well, that's not exactly fair to—" Jack started.

"—fair to who?" the counselor interrupted, and he had a point.

"…to me, sir, to me…" and Jack turned in his chair, making it squeak and blushing slightly as he thought about the two girls. I decided not to snoop any longer, so I rushed to the other room where several counselors were sitting on those squeaky chairs, in a circle, laughing. Outside the empty classroom was a note, saying: counselors meeting room which was scribbled hastily in blue ink. I opened the door, and all the eyes were on me and I felt suddenly the center of attention. Everyone stopped their little laughing fits and one lady stood up, and asked me a rather odd question. "Would you like me to sign you up for counseling sessions?" I sort of had a little freak show right there.

"Uh—I actually thought you could come for free—wait, is this free?" I said, pointing to a painting on accident instead of the signup sheet pinned to the wall.

"No, that's school property, hon," she laughed, and all the other adults followed. Her heels were too high for her and she slightly stumbled walking back to her seat. I giggled silently at that, 'cause she looked like a freak show more than I did. Some of the other adults laughed a bit, as well. I was surprised by that.

"Oh—! I, uh, meant the sign up—" and I correctly pointed back to the signup sheet pinned to the wall.

"Yes, and only one kid signed up this month. Jack Brawer?" and I had to stop myself from having my own laughing fit right there when she said that, for she mis-pronounced his name so badly. She made his last name sound like "BRA-er" and I slightly smiled at her for I couldn't contain all my laughter.

"Jack Brewer, miss. It's Jack Brewer." I corrected her, smiling some more.

"Yeah—him." She said, like he was of no utter importance. "Only kid who signed up. What about it? Sign up kid if you're having problems" and she made it sound like I was deformed or something. I plastered a fake smile on my face and walked over to the signup sheet. If there was only kid scheduled, why bother make me sign up as well if I might not be staying for every three months after all?

"I'm just trying it out, though." I said, while adding a heart by my name, putting the pen down and turning to their little group.

"I'll be your counselor, I was assigned for the second student." the man who spoke was tall, tanned, and had many tiny brown freckles scattered over his nose and under his eyes. He had brown frizzy hair that stuck up and his eyes were framed by a pair of nerd-like rectangular glasses which were falling down his nose, which he pushed up hastily, sniffing his nose and carrying a clipboard. "My name's Reum. Let's find a room."

**Its been difficult with school and everything for me to be able to write stories much, so sorry for the inconvenience! BTW… KICK FOREVER!**

**Oh, and…**

**Lollipops**

—**yay!**


	3. The Meeting

**Kim's POV**

"So… Uh, I don't know how to start these conversations... Really" I say to Reum, who gives a short, loud laugh.

"That's alright. Just tell me, what's been bothering you?" He says, picking up his clipboard and doodling. He sniffled, pushed up his glasses, popped into his mouth a Tic-tac, and smiled warmly at me. That was my cue.

"Well, there's this one boy, and I'm starting to think he likes me but there's this other girl, his girlfriend, but I heard him a minute ago—liking another girl—what if that's me?" I say, reluctant to admit the part of my snooping.

"I don't think you need counseling, darling, just ask the boy if he's got feelings for you! You're not in any hard situation. Really." And at that he brought out a pack of Mentos and chewed on those.

"Fine. Well, goodbye then." And I left the un-suitable counselor to his Mentos and stomped back to class, wishing I could've skipped more class-time chatting with even a _lousy_ counselor who could easily spend my time.

**Jack's POV**

**The Next Day**

I yawn, stretching out over my bed, trying to adjust to a more comfortable sleeping position. That's when I see my phone light up with an annoying _ba-bling!_ that I try to ignore. But that's when I see who it's from… _Kim Crawford_. I try to ignore it again after seeing the ID sense I am still trying to decide who I'd rather lose. My new girlfriend, Donna Tobins, or Kim Crawford, who I seem to think I am starting to like. After admitting it to the school counselor, I see now that they both mean the world to me, and that I like them both so much. Donna is short, which I have always liked, but then again Kim's not the tallest, either. Kim's got brown eyes; Donna's green. Large, iridescent eyes that glimmer with laughter on her peachy, pinched face. Or is it a smirk? I look closer at my phone sense I can't decide between the two girls and slide open the text on my iPhone and look at the green print.

**From Kim:**

_**Hey Jack I need some help with the clean-up crew from yesterday's basketball game. You free?**_

I sigh as I try to see what tactic she's playing at. She makes a snarky remark about me wanting to rue Rudy as a sensei; I see her blond streaked hair peeking out at me from the counseling room doors, and now this! Does she want me to notice her? Ask her out? _Of course she does! Every girl in school likes you_! A reassuring head in my voice says. She isn't going to ruin my life like those T.V. shows on nowadays. Another _ba-bling!_

**From Donna:**

_**Hey I just signed up for basketball clean-up crew! Mind joining me? Maybe we can FINALLY get some ALONE time! **_

Great! That's just GREAT news!

_Ba-bling!_

**From Kim:**

_**Oh, never mind about that whole basketball thing. I just saw my arch enemy sign up. Maybe we can talk some other time?**_

"YES!" I shout aloud, actually startling myself. I spring from bed, get dressed into skinny jeans and a loose, grey Seaford sweatshirt. I wasn't glad Kim _wasn't _going, just glad there wasn't going to be a cat fight. I brush my teeth, take about five minutes on my hair, sprits on some cologne and run out the door, backpack, wallet and iPhone on me. I run to school, bursting through the office and immediately sign up for cleanup crew. Head for the gym.

**From Jack:  
**_**K, be there in 5**_

"Jack!" I'm surprised when Kim yanks at me from behind a door.

"GAH!" I shout, whipping around quickly to see who my attacker is.

"Hey, Jack, I am really sorry I said that stuff about Rudy, the guy's pretty nice! Can you forgive—" but I place my hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture, which makes her stop her sentence and blush.

"Kim, we can only be friends. I have a girlfriend…" and I nodded towards the gym, when she suddenly got really red.

**Kim's POV**

"She's my arch—er—best arch—ery player… ever?" I manage, gulping and turning from Jack.

"I know you two hate one another…" he mutters, giving me disapproving eyebrows, which I get mad at him for.

"Hey, I choose who I hate!" I defend, slipping my hands in my pockets. I curl a loose strand of hair behind my ear and try to bite back my blush which I felt like someone was spray-painting on my face. I blink up at him, but then back down at the ground where I felt I was safe from his get-lost-in-my-eyes kind of eyes. I started to feel uncomfortable behind this door alone with Jack, so I stepped away and walk to the gym lobby doors where I could escape his large aroma of cologne which he sprayed TOO much of it on himself. What does he do, bathe in the stuff? I shudder in the cold wind, wrapping my scarf tightly around my face. I take another glance back at Jack, who I see with his arms around Donna, probably much warmer than I right now in the billowing wind.


End file.
